


Plan C

by bunch_of_foxgloves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Happy Ending, I guess it could be a little bit angst, Is It Angst?, It's fluffy too, It's not as ooc as my last one, Love Confessions, POV Second Person, Still a bit ooc though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunch_of_foxgloves/pseuds/bunch_of_foxgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxiously chewing on your lips, you tried to imagine what advice your mother would give in this situation. She'd tell you to tell Kiyoko your secret, you realised; probably something along the lines of ''if you're keeping stuff from someone, you can't say you're being a true friend to them'' accompanied with an accusatory glance. And you did want to tell her. You really just wanted to find an empty room and spill your entire heart out to her. The thing is that you were terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan C

Anxiously chewing on your lips, you tried to imagine what advice your mother would give in this situation. She'd tell you to tell Kiyoko your secret, you realised; probably something along the lines of ''if you're keeping stuff from someone, you can't say you're being a true friend to them'' accompanied with an accusatory glance. And you did want to tell her. You really just wanted to find an empty room and spill your entire heart out to her. The thing is that you were terrified.

You'd fought this for months on end now, shoving the feelings back down into your stomach as more started rising in your chest and throat until you were a babbling, blushing mess. But it didn't work. This was plan A and plan A was quickly dumped. No matter how many butterflies were desperately squashed back down, they never just ceased to exist for even a mere second. If anything, they had grown in numbers and in strength over time. You moved onto the next plan.

Plan B was to personally acknowledge your feelings for Kiyoko but never let her know of their existence. This plan was one that worked for several months; it only failed one day when she joked about kissing you. Of course, when she mentioned this, your face felt it was necessary to demonstrate the redness of a tomato for everyone around you to admire. You'd never been as embarrassed as you had been when she put her hand up to your forehead just a minute later, saying you'd been acting funny and asking whether you felt dizzy or nauseous. As your gaze fell from Kiyoko's eyes to her lips, you instantly ditched plan B. It was hopeless. 

Finally realising the state your lips would be in if you continued, you forced yourself to stop and let the sound of the rain outside soothe you instead. Yes, you were afraid. More afraid than ever. It was because you felt like plan C was much harder to pull off than any other plan you had come up with. Plan C wasn't to avoid your problem as you did with your others. Plan C involved confessing how you, just an average human being, felt about Kiyoko, the absolute goddess, to her very face. And the plan was scheduled to be carried out right about now. You were so nervous that you sort of wished for a hole to open up beneath you and swallow you whole so you didn't have to do this. But you had to do it. Because if you weren't a true friend. No true friend could just lie as carelessly as you. 

You straightened up, a strange mixture of determination and anxiety filling your core. You had to do this, even if you were a bit scared. You couldn't put this off any longer. Even if your feelings weren't returned or you were rejected, you felt like anything was better than this crushing guilt you'd been trying to ignore ever since you realised your feelings. 

As you finally saw her, somehow looking like an angel despite the perpetual, pouring rain outside, you felt a rush of nervousness begin to race through your blood. Your face was already bright red. You couldn't help but doubt your plan would work, no matter how much your brain insisted that Kiyoko had to know. Luckily, you at least wouldn't be kicked out if you were rejected as you were in your own house. The only option was for her to leave if she no longer wanted to be near you. You thought it would make it less awkward and make you less scared this way but your hands still shook in panicked anticipation. 

''Hey, are you alright?'' she asked, suddenly right in front of you. 

You jumped away. Where had she come from? Had you left the door unlocked again? Why hadn't you noticed her? Was she even Kiyoko at all? Had you mistaken her for someone else? Did she secretly have an identical twin? What was she even doing here? Too many thoughts ran through your mind in an instant, forcing your eyes to become wet and your breath choppy. Embarrassingly, you felt various body parts begin to twitch. How could anyone take you seriously like this? 

''Um... I found the key under the plant pot when you didn't answer the door,'' she said. ''Seriously, are you alright?''

You looked away from her as you ran away, ending up on the bathroom floor, to escape the situation, just like you always did. Useless. At least nothing in the bathroom could possibly judge you. It felt safer here. You sat and waited for your breathing to return to normal, hastily wiping your eyes on a hand-towel. Realising the door was probably unlocked, you scrambled to the door and made it so no-one else could get in. Finally. You had some peace and quiet. You were alone. By yourself. Away from any goddamn bad stimuli. 

Feeling your phone vibrate in your pocket, you took it out to put it on silent, stopping halfway once you saw who had sent the message. It was Kiyoko, unsurprisingly. You looked at the lock screen, only willing to see the first part of the message.

K<333: Are you okay?

That was all that was written. Of course she would ask you that. As you began to put your phone away again, another message came through.

K<333: Can I come up ther...

You could guess what the rest of the message said without looking. You opened your phone, only to stop her texting you.

Me: No.

She replied instantly.

K<333: I just want to make sure you're okay.

Me: im sorry

You sent it quickly before your doubts caught up with the rest of your brain and stopped you. Your doubts were probably more sensible than you were but you were sick of them interfering with everything. 

K<333: Why?

Me: im sorry i just love you, you can go if you want

You replied just as soon as you had before, not waiting for rational thoughts.

K<333: I love you too. You don't have to say sorry for that, alright? Is that what this is about? Can I come up there?

Me: what why

Your head was once again overflowing with worries about Kiyoko just pretending to love you so you'd feel better or playing a joke. Did she really mean that?

K<333: So I can tell you in person.

You started down at your phone, wondering how it was possible to reply to that. As you were thinking, another message came through.

K<333: Well?

Me: ok

You heard someone sprint up the stairs then, a second later, you heard a voice. It was out of breath. It was beautiful. It was her. 

She breathed loudly and talked quietly, ''I really do love you, you know. You don't have to worry about that at all.''

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffier and shorter but I couldn't help but shove a ton of panic in it for some reason?? I just apologise to any character I've ever written because this always happens because I put too much of myself into the story. Whoops.


End file.
